Life in the Human World
Prologue In the dead of night in the streets of Genesis City, two figures chased a groups of hollows down an alleyway. This hollows quickly turn a corner as one slams into a wall, it looks over its shoulder and begins running again . "They can't catch allow of us" on of the the hollows said". Two of them split from the group, two more split form the group as they a turn another corner. A hollow turns around an notices the two figures are gone, it stops running and looks around. It turns towards a fellow hollow. "Where are they?" the hollow said in an exhausted tone. The other hollow quickly looks up, then looks behind him "it seem that we are the only ones left". The hollows turns back toward the other one "we have to get out of here, quickly open a -- ". "Evolve, Dei Falx". A large scythe bisects the hollow, "It seems you are the last one left" Akira said as he walked out of the shadows. "Curse you, Human". The hollows run toward Akira. Akira smiled, and pulled Dei Falx back. A large greatsword with white trimming cuts though the hollows arm and leg, causing it to fall down. Jason appears behind Akira, "Come on man, don't interrupt" Akira said. "You can't have all the fun", Jason said as he placed the greatsword on his shoulder. "Damn you Humans, I will have my revenge" a Garganta opens and drags he hollow in and closes behind it. "There have been an unusual number of Hollows appearing here" Akira said as Dei Falx changed back into a sword then disappeared. "True, I don't understand what's going on here, but I'm sure we will find out soon." Jason stated as he looked down the alley. "Anyways, I need to get back, you know how Jessica gets when I come home late" Akira as has his wings appeared and began to fly. Jason laughs a little "I understand, I will see you tomorrow" replied Jason as Akira flew away. Jason turned and looked at the moon, "reminds me of Hueco Mundo a little". "Not really, it's not as gloomy". "That's is kinda true, Sorahime" Jason said as the greatsword turned into a young girl. "Anyways, lets get going, I don't want to be out here all night" stated Jason as he started to walk. "But it's pretty" Sorahime said with a smile on her face. Just Another Routine Day "Thank you, and come again" Raikū with a smile as a customer walked out of the store. She looked around and smiled as more customers passed by. Jason walks into the store and yawns. Raikū turns and smiles at him "Late night?". He nodded his head and walked up to her "I feel like I haven't slept in days" he stated as he yawned again. "Has Akira made it here yet?", she shakes her head "He's probably still sleep" she replied with a smile "I'm sure he will be woken up" Jason laughed. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Jessica set down set downstairs with her brother Arthur who was reading over several blueprints "What are you working on now?" she said with a smile. Arthur continued to read over the blueprints without saying a word "I guess it is important" she said as she began to leave "I guess I will go lay with akira" she stated as she turned the corner. Arthur contiuned to look at the blueprints, he began to slow down then slowley stopped and looked up. Sprawled out, Akira layed on his bed, snoring occasionally as he moved. He turns over, as he does door opens and Jessica enters. She places her hand on her wheelchair and it slowly inches forward, stopping as it reach the edge of his bed "It's time to get up" she said slightly with a smile. Jason turns over and covers his head, "I guess I will join you then" Jessica said softly as she began to get out of her wheelchair. Jessica slowly inched herself out of her chair and onto the bed, as she did Jason turned over and pulled her next to him. "It seems someone is a little eager" she said with a little smile, before embracing him back and pulling the cover over her and Akira. Moments later the door quickly opens. "Wake up!" Arthur yelled as he quickly entered the room and walked over to the bed, "I will not allow this!" he yelled again this tme pulling the covers off the two. Upon doing so Akira quickly opened his eyes and set up "what are you doing?" he questioned as he looked at Arthur. "Don't play dumb" he replied as he looked done on the bed then back at Akira, who inturned looked to see Jessia laying beside him. He then looked back toward Arthur and smiled "now I remember, we have a good time" he stated with a playful smile on his face. Arthur stared at him for a few moments. Jessica slowley opened her eyes and looked at Akira "Goodmorning sweetie" she said in a soft tone. "Goodmorning to you to my love" Akira replied as he kissed her. The two then turned toward Arthur, and Akira smiled. "Get up, and go to work" Arthur replied in an angry tone, "Done you have something to do at the store?" he said. "I have some time to kill before I need to be their" he looks at Jessica "I think I will say here for a little longer" he said. "How about you get up and go now" Arthur replied as he pulled out his unique cross. Akira smiled as he hand began to glow. "Now, now, you two calm down" Jessica said with a smile, and turned to Akira "It's a little late, you don't have time to wait. You need to get going my love". Akira looked at the clock "You right. I will be back later" he said as he kissed Jessica on her cheek, followed by standing up. "See you later brother" he said to Arthur as he walked out of the room. Jessica and Arthur watched as he did. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Come on!" yelled Tsukihime as she ran though the forest Training Field in Avalon. She stopped and turned around "Pick up the pace!" she yelled as Yosuzume slowley ran along the path.